D'ou l'importance du contenu
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Seigneur Elladan Fils d'Elrond, acceptezvous de devenir mon époux?


**D'où l'importance du contenu!**

**AUTEUR :** Fania, a. k. a. Fanfan/Fanderpg

**GENRE :** … Y'en a encore qui demandent ? Enfin… Romance. Encore et toujours. Et One Shot aussi.

**BASE :** Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ça aussi vous devriez le savoir.

**DISCLAIMER :** Y sont pas z'a mouéééééééééééééééééééé !!! Et pourtant je vous assure qu'ils sont sur toutes mes listes de Noël…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Plus je relis cette fic, et plus je la trouve horrible! Mais bon… je soumets ça au vote du public, ok?

**D'où l'importance du contenu!**

"Elladan je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !"

Arwen avait beau s'égosiller, elle savait que rien n'y ferait. Son frère continuerait de faire l'imbécile avec son chien jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Elrond, leur père, se mette franchement en colère et ne rabroue durement le "cadet" de ses fils.

La jeune reine du Gondor poussa son lourd ventre de femme enceinte jusqu'à un fauteuil ou elle s'assit en soupirant. Cette situation durait depuis près de six mois, à présent. Depuis que, à la suite de son propre mariage avec Aragorn, Elrond avait décidé de marier ses deux fils. Elrohir n'avait pas vraiment rechigné. Au contraire, cet empressement lui avait permis d'épouser une jeune elfe de rang inférieur dont il était follement épris.

Mais Elladan… Celui là, c'était une autre paire de manches. C'était bien simple: depuis le mariage d'Elrohir, Elrond et lui se livraient une guerre des nerfs sans merci. A table, les disputes, piques et autres altercations étaient devenues le pain quotidien.

Après de longues et insupportables minutes, enfin, Elrond céda. Se levant brusquement du fauteuil ou il était assis. Saisissant le collier du lévrier qui bondissait à travers la pièce, il le traîna sans ménagement à l'extérieur, et le calme revint. Mais quel calme! Un silence lourd de sens, empli de tensions et de non-dit. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux elfes ne daignait adresser ne fut-ce qu'un regard à l'autre.

Ce fut dans ce climat qu'Arwen dû rappeler à son frère qu'elle allait lui présenter sa meilleure amie. Etonnamment, le frère en question pris la nouvelle avec un certain calme, se contentant d'un grognement pour toute réponse.

"Peut-être, avança Arwen avec prudence, serait-il judicieux que vous arboriez une tenue plus… protocolaire, lors de cet entretien.

-Si je dois me marier, rétorqua Elladan, ce sera avec une femme qui m'acceptera tel que je suis. Si elle n'aime pas les rôdeurs, tant pis pour elle. Moi, je ne changerais pas."

Arwen savait que son frère mentait. Son but en conservant sa tenue de rôdeur usée jusqu'à la corde et avec une épouvantable odeur de chien mouillé, n'était pas de trouver une femme qui le tolérât, mais bel et bien de repousser les éventuelles prétendantes.

Arwen soupira et s'apprêtait à renouveler sa tentative lorsque Aragorn pénétra dans le salon, suivit d'un elfe brun aux lèvres pincées, et d'une jeune femme de la même race, dont les cheveux roux étaient l'unique témoignage de lointains ancêtres humains.

"Eloïn! S'exclama Arwen en se levant, annon lle!

-Arwen! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir! La grossesse vous va à merveille!"

Tandis que les femmes se retrouvaient après une séparation teintée d'inquiétude à cause de la guerre de l'anneau, Aragorn faisait les présentations.

"Seigneur Elrond, Elladan, voici le seigneur Aleriel. Sa fille, dame Eloïn, et son fils Alexiel l'accompa… Aragorn se tus brusquement en s'apercevant que le fils en question n'était, en vérité, pas présent.

-Je vous présente mes excuses majesté, dit l'elfe. Alexiel aurait du être présent…

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Nous commencerons donc sans lui…

-Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai précisé dans ma lettre, je ne puis être présent très longtemps. Il me faut repartir et confier ma fille à vos bons soins: des affaires m'appellent que je n'ai déjà que trop repoussées…"

Aleriel quitta la salle en saluant, et Aragorn s'assit dans l'un des larges fauteuils, vite imité par les trois elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils devisaient –plus ou moins de mauvaise grâce dans le cas d'Elladan- depuis tout juste une seconde, lorsqu'un bruissement se fit entendre du côté de la fenêtre, faisant naître un air suspicieux sur le visage d'Eloïn qui se leva, méfiante. Une forme noire et encapuchonnée se hissa sur le chambranle, arrachant un cri de stupeur et de colère mêlées à la jeune femme.

"Alexiel! Êtes-vous complètement fou? Vous auriez pu vous rompre la nuque!

-Eloïn, tu sais très bien que ce genre de remarque me laisse de marbre.

-Enfin tout de même! Ce n'est pas une façon d'entrer chez les gens. Encore moins chez un roi!

-Une couronne et un palais ne changent pas un homme. Grand pas reste Grand pas, qu'il soit en habit de velours ou en bottes crasseuses!"

Tandis qu'Alexiel descendait paisiblement sur le parquet, Aragorn et Elladan échangeaient un regard empli de perplexité. Laquelle s'évanouit lorsque l'elfe ôta son capuchon, révélant sa longue chevelure blonde et ses oreilles percées.

"Guigne-vent! Souffla Aragorn dans un sourire. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à vous revoir en de telles circonstances!

-A dire vrai, moi non plus. Mais enfin, peu importe. Nous avons tous deux survécu à cette maudite guerre de l'anneau, et c'est ce qui compte.

-Tout à fait. Alexiel, laissez-moi vous présenter Elladan, l'un des fils du seigneur Elrond. Elladan, voici Alexiel, aussi connu sous le nom de Guigne-vent. Principalement du moins.

-Enchanté. D'où vous vient ce surnom?

-Du fait que la guigne et moi vivons depuis longtemps une grande passion. Je suis l'elfe le plus couvert de cicatrices que vous rencontrerez de votre vie.

-A ce propos, remarqua Aragorn en désignant une fine cicatrice qui barrait l'œil gauche de son interlocuteur, elle n'était pas là la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus…

-Non, en effet. Mais vous savez comme moi que la bataille du gouffre de Helm n'a pas été une mince affaire. A dire vrai, je dois la survie de mon œil à un Nain qui a providentiellement frappé l'Orc qui me visait juste avant que sa flèche ne parte. Par je ne sais quel miracle, le projectile s'est contenté de m'érafler.

-Désirez-vous un peu de thé? Interrogea Arwen dans un sourire. Je viens d'en faire faire."

Les trois hommes acceptèrent avec plaisir, et la conversation repris, dérivant bien vite sur la grossesse d'Arwen, survolant au passage les dégâts de la guerre. Après plusieurs heures de calme qui défilèrent trop vite, Alexiel et Eloïn durent quitter l'assemblée, non sans promettre de revenir aussitôt que cela serait possible.

**0oOo0**

Elladan lisait tranquillement un roman, bien calé dans son fauteuil, les jambes nonchalamment posées sur l'accoudoir. Face à lui, Elrohir se chamaillait gentiment avec Vannora, son épouse sur un sujet insignifiant. L'ambiance était –pour une fois- paisible et détendue, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils se trouvaient tout trois dans la salle des chants, bien à l'abri des courants d'air de ce frileux mois de décembre et de l'agitation qui régnait en vue des fêtes de fin d'année.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et, jetant un œil dans cette direction, Elladan reconnu Aleriel et sa fille Eloïn. Il se leva en secouant ses bottes lourdes de boue et ses cheveux emmêlés.

"Pardonnez-moi, je rentre tout juste d'une excursion en forêt, et votre visite m'était totalement sortie de la tête."

Il s'inclina pour un baisemain tandis qu'Eloïn se demandait si, une fois encore, Elladan était en train de lui mentir effrontément. Mais lorsque l'odeur de mousse fraîche lui sauta aux narines, elle convint avec elle-même que, pour cette fois, il s'agissait de la vérité. Néanmoins, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer dans un soupir qu'en sept ans, jamais elle n'avait pu voir Elladan dans une tenue convenable.

"Vraiment? Ma fois, j'en suis navré, ma dame. S'excusa l'elfe avec une gêne parfaitement imitée.

-Peut-être auriez vous l'obligeance de…

-Elladan! Lança une voix rocailleuse qui roulait des "r", enfin un visage ami dans ce maudit repère d'elfes!

-Gimli! Legolas! Entrez amis, entrez! S'exclama Elladan en délaissant Eloïn, je suis heureux de vous voir! Laissez-moi vous présenter dame Eloïn.

-Nous nous connaissons déjà, répondit Legolas dans un sourire. Nous sommes cousins, et presque frère et sœur par le cœur."

Le prince sylvestre se dirigea vers sa cousine et la salua de deux bises claquantes, avant de se retourner pour désigner Gimli.

"Eloïn, voici Gimli fils de Gloïn, mon meilleur ami.

-Legolas… c'est un… un nain…

-Je sais, merci! Père n'a guère cessé de me le rappeler lors des deux semaines que nous avons passées en sa compagnie. Alexiel n'est pas la?

-A dire vrai, répondit la jeune elfe en haussant les épaules, j'avais espéré qu'Elladan pourrait nous en dire davantage.

-Moi? Pourquoi moi? S'étonna l'intéressé. Il n'est pas mon frère!

-Et c'est heureux! S'exclama la voix du seigneur Aleriel avec humeur."

Aleriel prit un siège en soupirant et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, avec l'air d'un vieil homme trop fatigué pour supporter les frasques d'un adolescent.

"Si seulement Alexiel pouvait être un peu plus raisonnable… soupira l'elfe. Si vous saviez à quel point il est difficile de le contenir. Même face à ses aînés, il refuse de faire le moindre effort!

-Un effort pour quoi? S'enquit Elladan.

-Pour qu'il reste civilisé! Rétorqua Legolas en riant. Père a longtemps eu le même problème avec moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire? S'enquit Gimli.

-Je vais vous raconter une petite anecdote qui nous est arrivée, vous pourrez ainsi mieux vous rendre compte des phénomènes que nous sommes.

-Vraiment? Demanda Elrohir en calant un peu mieux sa tête sur les genoux de Vannora.

-Oui. C'était il y a tout juste soixante-dix-neuf ans de cela. Alexiel n'avait que deux cent soixante et onze ans à l'époque, et pourtant il avait déjà un caractère bien trempé, croyez-moi. Legolas fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler les plus petits détails. Nous avions pour habitude de sortir en forêt pour chasser les Orcs et les araignées lorsque nous étions ensembles. Or donc, nous nous étions précisément absorbés par l'une de ces parties de chasse…"

_Legolas courrait à perdre haleine pour rattraper son jeune cousin. Après quelques instants, les deux elfes se trouvèrent au coude à coude, se mouvant avec aisance et souplesse entre les hauts arbres de Mirkwood, riant par avance du mauvais tour qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer aux araignées qui les poursuivaient._

_"Attention, on arrive! Prévint Alexiel._

_-Je sais! Rétorqua Legolas. Prêt? Saute!"_

_Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux elfes bondirent et se réfugièrent sur les branches basses des arbres qui bordaient la clairière ou ils avaient débouché. Les cinq araignées géantes, moins rapides à réagir, ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en rencontrant les herses qui s'étaient dressées devant elle avec un "schklong" retentissant. Legolas et Alexiel tirèrent alors leurs arcs et, avant même que les animaux gigantesques aient pu se retourner et les voir, ils avaient abattu trois de leurs cinq proies._

_L'une des deux survivantes, plus futée -ou peut-être simplement plus agacée- que l'autre, se jeta violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre ou se trouvait Alexiel, provoquant la chute de ce dernier. En tombant, il atterrit sur l'épaule gauche qui protesta dans un craquement sinistre._

_L'elfe esquiva de justesse une patte velue qui vint se planter à quelques centimètres à peine de sa tête, puis se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers les bords de l'arène improvisée. Un cri de douleur suraigu retentit derrière lui, lui indiquant la présence à ses côtés de son cousin._

_Lequel cousin se trouvait plutôt en mauvaise posture, à bien y regarder. Cerné par l'ennemi, coincé entre une paire de mandibule d'où s'exhalait une odeur fétide et un abdomen poilu et non moins nauséabond, il était privé de son arc et avait tiré ses dagues à l'efficacité déjà quasi légendaire chez les elfes. Bondissant tel un chat, il pris appui sur les mandibules de son adversaire pour atterrir sur son dos et planter l'une de ses dagues dans l'un de ses nombreux yeux. Pendant ce temps, ignorant la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule à chaque mouvement, Alexiel avait trouvé le moyen de s'accrocher aux poils de la seconde araignée, et de se hisser sur son dos. Tirant son épée, il voulut la planter dans la nuque de l'araignée, mais celle-ci l'éjecta et il se retrouva à terre aux côtés de Legolas qui respirait avec difficulté, une large entaille à l'aspect inquiétant lui barrant l'abdomen._

_En rampant, Alexiel saisit la main de son cousin et la serra dans la sienne de toutes ses forces. Les deux elfes se voyaient perdus et commençaient à réciter quelques prières de circonstances, lorsque des sifflements se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. L'une après l'autre, les araignées s'effondrèrent et les deux compagnons évitèrent de justesse la mandibule qui vint se planter juste entre leurs deux visages. Legolas perdit connaissance, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alexiel pour le rejoindre dans les méandres de l'inconscience._

_Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard et découvrit le visage soucieux de Legolas au-dessus de lui._

_"Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une erreur quelque part? Murmura-t-il. Ta blessure était plus grave que la mienne, j'aurais du me réveiller avant toi…_

_-Ma blessure était peut-être plus grave, mais je n'ai pas de sang humain dans les veines. Je n'ai presque plus rien. Tout juste une légère cicatrice, mais elle aura disparu d'ici peu._

_-Un jour il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce sang refasse surface dans _mes_ veines…_

_-Il me semble que tu connais la réponse, non? Tu ne cesse de le répéter: la guigne et toi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Et puis tu ne serais pas le même sans tes cicatrices._

_-Il n'aura pas tant de cicatrices s'il se décidait à rester calme ne fut-ce qu'un jour dans sa vie!"_

_Tordant le cou, Alexiel découvrit son père et son oncle Thranduil sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur._

_"Alexiel, reprit Aleriel, vous rendez-vous compte que votre cousin et vous auriez pu mourir? Si cette patrouille n'était pas passée par la, ces araignées vous auraient déchiquetés et dévorés!_

_-D'ailleurs, ajouta Thranduil à l'attention de Legolas, je suis particulièrement déçu par votre attitude! Comment avez-vous pu entraîner votre cousin dans une entreprise si périlleuse?_

_-Il s'agissait de mon idée, mon oncle! Intervint Alexiel. Legolas n'y est pour rien!_

_-Il aurait dû vous en dissuader! S'emporta le souverain. Vous êtes complètement inconscients, Legolas tout autant que vous!_

_-Père…_

_-Bon sang Legolas mais à quoi pensiez-vous? Coupa Aleriel. A quoi pensiez-vous tous les deux? Quand cesserez-vous de mettre vos vies en danger pour le simple plaisir de frissonner?_

_-Père, je vous assure que tout…_

_-Suffit! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, Alexiel! Dès demain nous repartons pour la Lorien. Le capitaine Haldir me doit un service. Vous entrerez sous ses ordres. J'ose espérer que cela vous remettra dans le droit chemin._

_-Quant à vous Legolas, ajouta Thranduil, vous quitterez Mirkwood dans une semaine avec le convoi qui part vers Fondcombe. Elrond cherche un instructeur militaire pour le jeune Estel. Vous serez cet instructeur. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer un peu plus responsable de lui que vous ne l'êtes de votre cousin!"_

"C'est ainsi, conclut Legolas, que je devins l'instructeur d'Aragorn. Afin d'éviter les ennuis, je m'efforçais de donner l'image d'un assagi, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais, à la vérité, Elladan, Elrohir et moi-même avons fait plus d'une expérience dangereuse pour nos vies.

-Vous m'y avez d'ailleurs entraîné plus d'une fois! Lança Aragorn depuis le pas de la porte. Je devrais remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie.

-Toutes les blessures que vous avez pu récolter à cette époque ne peuvent m'être imputées, pas plus qu'aux jumeaux! Rétorqua Legolas. Personne ne vous forçait à nous suivre!

-Tout de même, j'ai le souvenir de certaines mésaventures qui ne sont pas entièrement de mon fait!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, trancha Gimli, vous êtes en vie, c'est ce qui compte. Mais dites-nous, Legolas… et Alexiel alors? Que devint-il?

-Ma foi, si Haldir était en vie, il serait bien mieux à même de vous raconter tout cela. Néanmoins j'ai eu vent de certains évènements lourds de sens. Je sais que cet envoi en apprentissage, loin de calmer mon cousin, ne l'en a rendu que plus rebelle. Par exemple, je me souviens qu'un jour, en rentrant dans ma chambre après une escapade nocturne en compagnie d'Elrohir –Elladan était absent- j'avais aperçu une forme sombre sur mon lit…"

_Legolas s'immobilisa un instant et scruta avec attention l'immobilité de sa chambre. Mais il ne rêvait pas: quelqu'un occupait bel et bien son lit. Avec autant de naturel que possible, l'elfe ôta ses vêtements puis, discrètement, tira ses dagues de leur fourreau. Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur le lit lorsqu'un oreiller l'atteignit en plein visage._

_"Inutile de sortir les armes cousin! Moi qui passais te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…_

_-Alexiel? Etes-vous inconscient? J'aurais pus vous tuer!_

_-Tu sais bien que ça ne m'a jamais arrêté. Répondit le visiteur en se levant. Et je t'en prie, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'ai horreur de ça."_

_Tandis que Legolas allumait quelques bougies pour faire un peu de lumière, Alexiel saisissait nonchalamment une pomme dans une coupe qui se trouvait là. Le prince des elfes sylvestres profita de cette pause dans la conversation pour observer attentivement son cousin._

_Il avait gagné des muscles au cours des deux années écoulées. Des muscles, mais aussi de la souplesse et de la prestance. Il semblait qu'il avait mûrit et gagné en présence. Legolas pouvait sentir une impression nouvelle émaner de lui. Comme si le petit garçon était devenu un homme..._

_Il était salement vêtu, cet homme nouveau. Une tunique de toile noire épaisse et de hautes bottes de cuir aux épaisses semelles, le tout flanqué d'une cape usée jusqu'à la corde et tachée de partout. Une épée massive dans un fourreau vétuste et une besace rapiécée dans tous les coins venaient compléter sa toilette._

_Par ailleurs, Legolas nota l'apparition d'une demi-douzaine de cicatrices supplémentaires rien que sur les bras et jambes._

_"Alors? Interrogea Alexiel en mordant dans sa pomme. Estel est-il bon élève?_

_-Excellent. Il aime apprendre, et il est déterminé à montrer qu'il est aussi capable que les autres. Cela lui a déjà joué des tours, d'ailleurs. Et toi? Haldir ne s'est pas encore jeté du haut d'une falaise?_

_-Non, mais il m'étranglerait de ses propres mains s'il le pouvait. Rien que le mois dernier, j'ai réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds six fois._

_-Tu es sur que nous parlons bien du même Haldir de Lorien?_

_-Certain. Je ne suis pas un élève aussi appliqué qu'Estel, tu sais. Et puis, en mission, on a l'occasion de faire des rencontres passionnantes._

_-Par exemple? Interrogea Legolas en haussant un sourcil circonspect._

_-Par exemple, des Istaris et des rôdeurs. D'ordinaire cela saute aux yeux, quand on voit ma tenue._

_-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur…_

_-Rien d'étonnant a cela. Ça fait presque un mois que je voyage. Un mois que je chevauche par tous les temps, que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un lit, ni la moindre miette de savon. Un mois que je dors à la belle étoile sous la neige, la pluie, à la merci de tous les Orcs et les Wargs qui passent. Et tu sais quoi?_

_-Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir…"_

_Alexiel mordit à nouveau dans sa pomme et s'assit dans un fauteuil, les yeux brillants d'une excitation à peine contenue. Il fixa un instant son cousin, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, comme pour savoir si cela valait la peine d'aller au bout de son idée. Enfin, après une longue réflexion –durant laquelle l'impatience de Legolas avait eu tout le temps de grandir- le jeune elfe daigna répondre._

_"J'adore ça."_

"Et je puis vous dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge. Affirma Legolas en souriant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Alexiel aime cette vie. Je me plais à le comparer à un animal sauvage. Il a besoin d'espace et de liberté. Enfermé, il meurt.

-Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi! S'exclama Aleriel.

-Et pourquoi donc? Interrogea Elladan sans comprendre.

-Il poétise cette manière de vivre… alors qu'elle est épouvantable! Ce n'est pas digne d'une personne de son rang!

-J'ai moi-même été rôdeur durant une longue période. Rappela Aragorn.

-Mais par _nécessité_! Et vous ne l'êtes plus à présent… Alexiel ne vagabonde pas parce que c'est nécessaire, il vagabonde parce qu'il aime me provoquer. Il passe son temps à disparaître et à nous laisser sans nouvelles des mois durant. Vous a-t-il rendu visite l'an dernier?

-Oui, répondit Elladan. De nombreuses fois, comme toujours.

-Pas à nous. Nous ne l'avons revu que récemment, il y a à peine un mois ou deux. Il nous avait donné rendez-vous ici. Il devrait être là depuis deux jours. Cet enfant est impossible. Vous devriez le raisonner, Elladan.

-S'il ne vous écoute pas, pourquoi m'écouterais-t-il moi?

-Parce que vous êtes son ami. Il a confiance en vous, et vous êtes la seule personne qu'il tienne au courant de ses déplacements. Du moins, à ma connaissance…

-Qu'il me laisse savoir ou il est ne signifie pas qu'il se laisserait convaincre de changer de vie. S'il désire vraiment mener l'existence d'un rôdeur, il ne m'écoutera pas.

-Seigneur Elladan… mon fils est plus proche de vous que de quiconque en terre du milieu. Je vous demande cette faveur non pas pour moi, mais pour lui. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon unique fils, non?"

Elladan soupira et hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il acceptait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon? Aleriel ne tarderait pas à devenir son futur beau-père, il le savait. Excédé, Elrond avait finit par lui décréter, pas plus tard que la veille, qu'il devrait épouser Eloïn, que cela lui plaise ou non. L'annonce des fiançailles était prévue pour le printemps suivant, et le mariage aurait lieu peu avant les prochaines fêtes d'été.

Des semaines durant, Elladan n'avait cessé de protester, et ses disputes avec son père avaient empli Fondcombe de cris exaspérés. Finalement, épuisé par ce climat horriblement électrique, il avait cédé. Il épouserait la jeune femme.

Et pourtant, il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Peut-être un peu de sympathie, mais guère plus. Il avait bien tenté de l'expliquer à son père, mais Elrond n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et Elladan devait se débrouiller seul avec l'étrange sentiment qu'il était trop près du but pour renoncer à un mariage d'amour. Qu'il passait juste à côté de la personne qu'il lui fallait. Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un domestique qu'il s'inclina, avant de se diriger vers lui.

"Monseigneur… il y a là un médecin qui demande à vous voir.

-Un médecin? S'étonna l'elfe. Fort bien… faites-le entrer."

Le domestique s'exécuta, et un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns pénétra dans la pièce, l'air timide et mal à l'aise.

"Pardonnez mon intrusion messire, mais… voilà… heu… il y a chez moi un jeune patient amnésique qui…

-Qu'est-ce que l'amnésie? S'enquit Eloïn.

-C'est la perte de mémoire, ma dame… adite perte peu être totale ou partielle. Dans le cas de ce patient, l'amnésie est presque totale. Je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui qu'un nom: Elladan. Cela, et la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Alors j'ai pensé que…

-Où est votre patient?

-Dans le couloir monseigneur. Dois-je le faire entrer?

-Oui, allez-y."

Le médecin s'inclina et sortit quelques instants. Lorsqu'il revint, l'assistance retint un cri de stupeur. Alexiel se tenait devant eux, raide, gauche et mal à l'aise. Son regard erra un instant dans la pièce, survola sans les voir les visages de ses proches, avant de se poser sur Elladan, une lueur d'hésitation brillant dans ses prunelles.

"…Elladan…

-Oui?

-Je… j'ai besoin de ton… de votre aide… Je… je ne sais plus qui je suis… ton… je veux dire, votre nom et votre visage sont tout ce que ma mémoire a daigné me rendre et…

-Ne craignez rien, je vous aiderais. Nous t'aiderons. Sache d'abord que ton nom est Alexiel, fils d'Aleriel, que voici.

-Mon fils… vient, vient que je te prenne dans mes bras!"

Hésitant, Alexiel s'avança de quelques pas, et Aleriel le serra dans ses bras, tel un père dont le fils revient de la guerre. Abasourdi, Alexiel ne rendit pas l'étreinte.

"La jeune femme que tu vois ici, c'est Eloïn, ta sœur.

-…Heu… eh bien… enchanté…

-Oh, mon pauvre Alexiel… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver?

-Dès qu'il le saura, promis, il te prévient! Lança Legolas, provoquant l'indignation de Vannora.

-Pensez-vous réellement que le moment soit bien choisi pour faire de l'humour?

-Je refuse catégoriquement de changer mon comportement vis à vis d'Alexiel. Si cela vous déplait, ma dame, vous m'en voyez désolé. Legolas se tourna vers son cousin et lui tendit la main. Je me présente: Legolas Thranduillion. Ton cousin.

-…heu… Alexiel lança un regard interrogateur à Elladan, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Enchanté. Nous… nous nous tutoyons?

-Oui, au grand désespoir de mon père. Je te présente Gimli fils de Gloïn, mon meilleur ami. C'est la première fois que tu le rencontre."

Alexiel s'inclina et on sentait qu'il était plus à l'aise avec Gimli qu'avec les autres. Ce qui était compréhensible, après tout. On n'est pas présenté à sa propre famille, d'ordinaire. Tandis que Legolas se chargeait de lui présenter le reste de l'assistance, Aleriel s'approcha d'Elladan.

"Seigneur Elladan… j'aurais un service à vous demander…

-Lequel?

-Ne parlez pas à mon fils de son passé de rôdeur. Dans son état, se serait déraisonnable. Mieux vaut attendre qu'il s'en souvienne par lui-même… dans son propre intérêt."

Elladan accepta, pas totalement convaincu pour autant, et se rassit en soupirant. De son côté, Alexiel écoutait avec attention le récit que Legolas lui faisait de leur première rencontre.

"Tu n'avais que douze ans alors. Moi, j'en avais deux mille cinq cent quatre-vingt-treize. J'étais assis sur un tronc d'arbre au pied du palais, et je lisais calmement, quand j'ai sentit qu'on me tirait les cheveux. C'était toi. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que nous nous sommes dis ce jour la. Toujours est-il que par la suite, nous ne nous sommes guère quittés, et ce d'autant moins que tu as longtemps vécu chez moi, à Mirkwood.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Oh, j'y pense! Si tu as le moindre doute sur la véracité de ce que je te dis, n'hésite pas à demander à Elladan. Il ne pourra pas toujours te répondre, mais tu auras au moins son avis. Comme Alexiel allait protester, Legolas lui fit signe de se taire. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, et rien ne te dit que je ne suis pas en train de mentir. Alors si tu as besoin d'une confirmation de la part de quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, surtout n'hésite pas. Je ne me vexerais pas. Je t'en donne ma parole.

-Elle est fiable au moins? S'enquit Alexiel, provoquant le rire de son cousin.

-Je pense que oui, répondit ce dernier en essuyant une larme de rire. En général je tiens mes promesses. En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Tant mieux. C'est une des choses les plus intéressantes chez toi.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas, pour le moment, je n'aspire une chose: du calme! Et pourquoi pas, tenter de me souvenir un peu.

-Ah, je suis désolé, mais pour ce dernier point, cela me semble compromis. Il y a une grande réception ce soir pour les fêtes d'hiver. Mais tu peu ne pas y assister si tu le veux. Personne ne t'en voudra.

-Legolas… en êtes-vous bien sûr? Interrogea Gimli.

-Tout à fait. Je me chargerais personnellement du premier qui tentera de protester.

-C'est très gentil à toi Legolas, mais je préfère venir avec vous… si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il suffirait peut-être de que je me retrouve dans un environnement familier pour que la mémoire me revienne. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, il est temps d'aller vous changer. Annonça Aragorn en frappant dans ses mains. Vous ne pouvez pas assister à une réception vêtu de la sorte…"

En riant, Legolas entraîna son cousin vers la sortie.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te prêter quelque chose. Tu risque de te sentir un peu petit mais ça passera inaperçu."

En effet, personne ne remarqua qu'Alexiel était plus petit que Legolas de trois centimètres et demi, et la soirée fut presque parfaite. Presque seulement, car le jeune amnésique ne parvint pas à se départir d'une impression persistante et désagréable qui lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. "Cela passera lorsque je m'y serais habitué." Se disait-il pour se rassurer.

Il ignorait que ça ne devait pas passer, et que ce sentiment de malaise ne cesserait de croître.

**0oOo0**

"Elladan, Legolas, que faites-vous? Nous n'attendons plus que vous pour partir! S'exclama Gimli avec humeur. Je serais déjà le centre des regards, alors si vous pouviez m'épargner d'arriver _en plus_ en retard, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

-Nous attendons Alexiel, répondit Elladan en se soupirant. Il n'est toujours pas sortit de sa chambre. Je pensais qu'en lui faisant dire que vous étiez arrivés, il se presserait davantage, mais cela n'a eu aucun effet…

-Ecoutez, partez devant tous les deux, d'accord? Je vais le chercher, nous vous rattraperons.

-Une seconde Legolas, protesta le nain, tu sais bien que…

-Gimli, s'il te plait… je sais que cette fête du printemps est importante pour toi, et elle l'est pour moi aussi…

-Mais?

-Mais je ne peu pas laisser tomber Alexiel. Je te promets que je serais là pour entrer dans la salle.

-Juré?

-Tu as ma parole.

-Bon ben si j'ai ta parole alors…"

Et, tout en marmonnant de mauvaise humeur, Gimli parti avec Elladan en direction de l'entrée principale du palais. Après quelques instants de silence, le nain se tourna vers l'elfe.

"Pour vous aussi c'est un grand jour il me semble.

-En effet. Ada va annoncer mes fiançailles avec Eloïn.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette perspective est loin de vous réjouir?

-… Gimli… avez-vous déjà été amoureux?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Comment sais-t-on que l'on aime?

-Ma foi… c'est une question quelque peu délicate. Par exemple… lorsque la personne est face à vous, il arrive souvent que l'air vous manque, que vous deveniez maladroit, voire gauche, vous vous sentez incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent… parfois, il arrive que vous vous sentiez laid et stupide en comparaison de l'être aimé. Et pourtant, s'il s'absente, votre esprit tout entier se tourne vers lui et vers l'instant où vous pourrez enfin le revoir. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un –d'amour, je veux dire- on le trouve beau, même s'il est laid. Il est à sa place partout, parce que tout nous semble tourner autour de lui. C'est comme s'il avait passé un pacte avec la nature elle-même, en quelque sorte. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'on en retire…"

Totalement ignorant de cette conversation et du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué en Elladan, Legolas pénétrait à cet instant dans la chambre d'Alexiel.

"Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Legolas.

-Tu n'es pas prêt? Remarqua le prince elfique en voyant que son cousin portait toujours son habit de rôdeur.

-Je n'irais pas à la réception. Répondit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Il y a trop de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête… comment expliquer ce sentiment qui me dis que je ne suis pas à ma place? Et surtout, comment expliquer ces cicatrices? Si comme ada le dit, j'ai toujours vécu comme ces derniers mois, comment alors ces cicatrices sont-elles arrivées sur moi?

-Quoi, oncle Aleriel t'a dis que tu menais la même vie que lui?

-Pourquoi, c'est faux?

-Penses-tu, il n'y a rien de plus faux! Pourquoi penses-tu que ces vêtements te conviennent si bien? Pourquoi t'imaginais-tu donc que tu te sentais engoncé dans tes vêtements de cérémonie?

-A dire vrai je… je ne comprenais pas…

-Mon pauvre Alexiel… il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne t'a pas dites sur toi. A commencer par le fait que tu es un rôdeur. Pas à temps complet, car il t'arrive de rentrer chez ton père, mais c'est cette vie, qui te plaisait avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire… un rôdeur c'est…

-Je sais ce qu'est un rôdeur, coupa Alexiel avec douleur. Et je me souviens, maintenant… Je me rappelle de tout… Legolas… pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit? Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, Alie… je n'en sais rien du tout.

-Même Elladan… même lui ne m'a rien dit… ont-ils seulement pensé à moi? Dire que s'ils m'avaient parlé de tout cela plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être retrouvé la mémoire depuis longtemps… cette fois c'est décidé, je n'assisterais pas à cette fête.

-Bien au contraire! Tu va venir à cette réception, et tu va te montrer plus nonchalant, provoquant et flegmatique que tu ne l'a jamais été. Montre leurs que tu es de retour, et que leur tentative de te changer a échoué.

-Tu crois?

-Oui. Allez, file te changer.

-… Ca t'arrange bien quand même, pas vrai? Qu'on détourne un peu le regard de ton petit couple…

-Je… je ne vois pas ce que…

-Legolas… je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois. Même amnésique. Je ne dirais rien, je te le jure.

-… De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix… même si je ne le voulais pas, je serais obligé de te faire confiance.

-Je te promets que ça ne se saura pas par moi.

-Je te crois. File te changer maintenant!"

**0oOo0**

"Mais que font-ils bon sang?

-Maître nain voulez-vous _par pitié_ cesser de frapper du pied en grommelant! Cela devient insupportable!

-Sachez, petit elfe, que si je ne me retenais pas de la sorte j'aurais déjà démoli cette clairière à coup de hache, alors **ne me demandez _pas_ d'arrêter**!"

Et Gimli reprit son petit manège en se rongeant les ongles. Après quelques longues minutes d'attente, Legolas et Alexiel finirent par apparaître en haut de la colline et le nain poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui stoppa net lorsque Elladan lui rappela qu'ils étaient en retard à présent. Avec un soupir de lassitude le nain se tourna vers la porte et entra dans la clairière…

Comme il s'y était attendu, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, lui envoyant une bouffée de mépris et de colère à la figure. Pétrifié par tant de tension, Gimli s'immobilisa, comme l'avait fait Legolas avant lui en pénétrant pour la première fois sous les monts solitaires. Alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'affoler au point de frôler l'explosion, Gimli entendit qu'on s'adressait à lui.

"Courage Gimli! Souffla Alexiel, vous n'allez pas les laisser vous humilier sous prétexte que vous n'avez pas les oreilles pointues… Si?

-C'est mal me connaître, si vous pensez que je peux me laisser faire si aisément! Rétorqua le nain tandis qu'Alexiel s'avançait vers le buffet sans un regard pour l'assistance.

-Gimli…

-Oui, Legolas?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas un cousin aussi génial?

-Tu a sûrement moins de chance que moi."

Et sur ces mots, les deux compagnons suivirent leur ami qui, déjà, se servait un grand verre d'hydromel. Peu de temps après, Thranduil, Aleriel, Elladan et Elrond vinrent se joindre à eux. Pendant quelques instants, ils tentèrent de faire comme si tout était normal, mais au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Aleriel finit par poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les quatre.

"Alexiel… puis-je savoir ce qui vous met de si mauvaise humeur?

-Vous devriez le savoir père. Répondit calmement l'intéressé.

-Savoir quoi?

-Que je _hais_ les réceptions officielles! S'exclama Alexiel avec humeur en envoyant le contenu de son verre dans la figure de son père.

-Alexiel… tenta Elladan, calmes-toi…

-Me calmer? Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer? Vous avez voulu faire de moi un elfe que je ne suis pas! Je ne suis _pas_ comme vous, et je ne le serais jamais. Ma vie à moi elle n'est pas dans des draps de soie ou dans une clairière bien entretenue! Elle est sur les chemins secrets, les routes de rôdeurs que personne d'autre ne connaît. Je ne suis pas celui que vous voulez. Désolé."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Eloïn arriva, sans savoir dans quoi elle se jetait. Elle se dirigea vers Elrond, tout sourire et, sans penser à mal, lui rappela qu'il était l'heure d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Elladan. A ces mots, le futur époux pâlit et sembla près à défaillir.

"Cela non plus, je n'étais pas digne de le savoir… constata amèrement Alexiel.

-Alexiel, intervint Elladan, je vais vous expliquer…

-Inutile. J'ai compris. Adieu."

Et sans laisser à l'assistance le temps de réagir, le jeune elfe quitta la clairière d'un pas énergique, enfourcha son cheval et partit au grand galop, abandonnant sa tunique d'apparat dans la terre battue du chemin.

"The show must go on" comme on disait dans le milieu du cirque. La terre du milieu n'échappait pas à la règle, et la fête finit par reprendre son cour presque normal.

Le lendemain, les préparatifs en vue du mariage d'Elladan et Eloïn commençaient. Tandis que sa future épouse se faisait faire sa robe de mariée –en soie pourpre, conformément à la loi et à la tradition- Elladan se chargeait de choix un peu moins cruciaux: la couleur des fleurs, la forme de la broche qui fixerait sa cape, savoir s'il préférait l'émeraude ou le rubis pour la garde de son épée…

Tout en donnant des réponses distraites et évasives, Elladan se demandait ce qu'Alexiel pouvait bien devenir en ces instants précis.

Six mois passèrent. Le jour fatidique approchait, et l'on restait sans nouvelle d'Alexiel. Un matin, en se levant, Eloïn eut la surprise de découvrir son fiancé sur le pas de sa porte.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Elladan?

-Je dois vous parler… voudriez-vous m'accompagner sur le balcon, je vous pries?"

Eloïn acquiesça, et les deux elfes gagnèrent le balcon qui surplombait la vallée de Fondcombe. Elladan se dirigea immédiatement vers la balustrade et s'y accouda avec un soupir de lassitude.

"Elladan, qu'y a-t-il? S'inquiéta Eloïn. Avez-vous une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer? Est-ce grave?

-Grave… tout dépend de l'importance que vous accordez à notre mariage.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Eloïn… voilà des mois, que je ne cesse d'y réfléchir. Je parle de nous. De cette union…

-Vous désirez tout annuler, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse Eloïn, vraiment. Vous êtes belle, intelligente, douce et aimable…

-Mais?

-Mais si je vous épousai, ce serait une trahison. Tant envers moi qu'envers vous. Je ne puis consentir à épouser quelqu'un vers qui mon cœur ne me porte pas… mon âme appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Bien que je l'ai compris trop tard.

-C'est Alexiel, n'est-ce pas… c'est lui qui occupe vos pensées depuis tout ce temps…

-Que…

-Oh je vous en prie, ne jouez pas les vierges effarouchées! Tout le monde l'a vu depuis le début… vous avez été le dernier à vous en rendre compte. Que voulez-vous… j'avais espéré qu'avec le temps vos sentiments à mon égard pourraient changer. C'était sans compter que votre nature est profondément elfique, contrairement à la mienne. J'ai été bien sotte…

-Je vous demande pardon Eloïn… vraiment.

-Oh, je m'en remettrai. Je viens de vous le dire, je suis un peu humaine par certains côtés. Peut-être même qu'un jour je pourrais être heureuse pour vous…

-Merci.

-Mais… vous ne pourrez pas l'épouser. Et nos pères respectifs tiennent à cette cérémonie… que leur dirons-nous?

-En fait, lança une voix depuis un arbre voisin, techniquement on peu épouser n'importe quoi du moment que cela porte la robe adéquate.

-Tu es sérieux? S'enquit Elladan avec espoir.

-Très. Répondit Alexiel. D'ailleurs je compte bien exploiter cette légère brèche dans notre administration.

-Pourquoi faire? S'enquit Eloïn.

-Eh bien vois-tu sœurette, durant ces six derniers mois, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour vous détester, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais comme je le disais la semaine dernière à Legolas, il semblerait que tous mes efforts aient étés vains. Bien au contraire, je crois que vous ne m'avez jamais tant manqué que durant cette période. PAR CONSEQUENT…

-Par conséquent quoi? Interrogea Elladan.

-Seigneur Elladan Fils d'Elrond, acceptez-vous de devenir mon époux?

-…Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois?"

Avec un petit cri de joie, Alexiel se jeta au cou d'Elladan pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

"Tu te rends compte, dis le fils d'Elrond, que selon nos lois on pourrait me faire épouser un Orc s'il portait la bonne robe?

-D'où l'importance du contenu, très cher. D'où l'importance du contenu…"

FIN 

Rewiew, rewiew, et encore rewiew pliiiiiiiiiiiiiz -Grand sourire- 


End file.
